


Watch This

by MissMegara



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegara/pseuds/MissMegara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru wants to have a private movie night at the hotel, but something gets in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch This

**Author's Note:**

> As always, honorable mention for my wonderful beta [Fuchsia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsia/pseuds/Fuchsia).  
> Thank you for suffering through my latest outburst of insanity ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, consisting of fictional characters living fictional lives.

Yuzuru meticulously eyed the beds in front of him. The left one was Javier's, so that was out of the question. His roommates sleeping-place was off limits. Why did hotel rooms always have to be so minimalistic anyway? He sighed and looked at his bed, which stood in the corner of the room. It would probably be easier to put the laptop on the desk, but that chair was extremely uncomfortable. And he would need to be comfortable for what he had planned. He crawled onto the bed and sat down across the short side, his back leaned against the wall and his feet dangling over the side. He put the laptop in his lap – how often did it even happen that the name was such a perfect fit? – and switched it on. He opened the website and navigated his way through the trial account he'd set up a couple of days ago. He'd only paid for one movie so far. That service was quite pricy, and he would make damn sure to first sample their product before he would even consider signing up for any kind of subscription. 

The video began and the screen filled with Japanese characters from top to bottom, displaying all kinds of warnings about how the content of this movie was not suitable for viewers under 18 and how it contained explicit pornographic material. Yeah, it had better. That's what he paid for, and that's what he wanted to see. The writing slowly faded out and the screen turned to black before the picture reappeared. It showed only a small part of a room. There was nothing but a big bed with white sheets and a nightstand with a lamp. And, funnily enough, a potted plant in the corner. Yuzuru wondered why they even bothered. This clearly was just some setup in a studio. On the bed was a guy, lying on his stomach, fully clothed. His head was comfortably rested on top of his crossed arms, the bangs of his short, black hair falling over his forehead. Yuzuru giggled when he winked at the camera and put on a cheeky smile. He was kind of cute.

From the side another guy walked into the picture and got onto the bed, immediately climbing on top of him, kissing his neck, rubbing his ass and pushing both hands underneath his shirt. The second one seemed to be bigger and a bit bulkier. Not quite like one of those bodybuilder types, but one could clearly tell that there was a lot of muscle under that shirt. A lot of it. Although it was still hard to tell as long as they were both fully dressed. And that's how they would stay for a good while longer. They took their time rolling around on the bed, grinding against each other, exploring their bodies through the fabric and kissing non-stop like they got paid extra for every time their tongues passionately caressed each other. Yuzuru wasn't opposed to what he saw. He quite liked it when they looked like they were actually into each other and enjoyed what they were doing. But he also didn't complain when the first pieces of clothing started do disappear. The skinnier guy wasn't half as skinny as one would've thought. Once his shirt had gotten removed, a well defined chest appeared, and although it wasn't exactly a classical six-pack, those abs still didn't look half bad. Thankfully the jeans were the next thing to go. His long legs weren't too shabby either. His slender thighs looked surprisingly strong – not to mention extremely kissable – and, wow, even while it was still covered with tight black briefs, that ass looked like it should be entered into some kind of ass-beauty-contest because it would undoubtedly win the first prize for being so firm and perky and just all-around perfect.

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes and unconsciously tilted his head when the bigger guy worked his way down his partner's body, licking and nibbling on every part so greedily, he made it look like the skinny guy tasted like pure cotton candy – and judging from the utterly silky tone of his skin, that probably wasn't far from the truth. The guy on top almost didn't get any further than his chest, because the moment he started sucking on those nipples, the guy underneath groaned in delight and buried his fingers in his hair, holding those lips in place to make them keep on playing with his chest. "Sensitive, aren't we," Yuzuru thought and licked his lips. He was definitely ready for those briefs to be removed any time now, but unfortunately the script had other plans. And so the bulky guy was now the one to get some attention and be unclothed bit by bit. What came to light was exactly what Yuzuru had expected: a biceps that could carry pianos to the fifth floor, a chest that looked like it came straight from one of those erotic cake moulds, and an ass so tight you could crack walnuts on it. Thank God he had a nice body, because his face wasn't exactly movie star material. Or at least he really wasn't Yuzuru's type. But it didn't matter much because the skinny guy seemed to be enthralled more than enough for both himself and the viewership. And the way he let his tongue glide over the bulky guy's body before he had even completely freed him of his shirt, how he searched for his lips and kissed him deeply again while he eagerly slipped his hand into his pants – yeah, that was enough to cause major horny by proxy. The bulky guy's jeans found their way onto the floor, and the briefs didn't take long to follow. That made it official then: every part of him was rather big and bulky. The skinny guy had found his target area and went straight for it. He looked almost ecstatic as he took that thick cock into his hand. He stroked it quickly and wrapped his lips around the head, making the already impressive erection grow even bigger. Yuzuru wondered how the whole thing would even fit into anyone's mouth without making them gag immediately. He leaned forward a bit, watched how the skinny guy worked his mouth around that cock, taking it in deeper and deeper with seemingly no problem at all.

"How does he not choke on that?"

Yuzuru's head shot around so quickly, he nearly fell over. His heart stopped for more than just a second when he saw Javier. He was leaning around the corner of the wall, his neck getting longer and longer as he stretched to get a better view of the screen. Yuzuru was still staring him in the face when he heard the sound of the laptop being smashed shut. He couldn't recall when his arm had decided to do that.

"Rude. I was watching that. How very un-Japanese of you," Javier smirked and walked into the room, visibly amused by Yuzuru's state of complete shock. "Didn't you hear me come in?" Javier did his best not to laugh when Yuzuru shook his head so vigorously, he was afraid he might just shake it off and make it fly across the room. "So that's why you didn't want to come to dinner with us." Javier put the plastic bag he was carrying on the desk, then took off his jacket and threw it onto his bed. "Why didn't you tell me that you got a porn party scheduled?"

Yuzuru couldn't offer an answer that went beyond some eyebrow action and twitchy face muscles. He wanted to say something, he really did. But he first had to deal with the million variations of embarrassment that were getting very much in the way of any clear thought that might've been left in his head. "I... eh... um..." Wow, he really was the master of eloquence. He should've stuck to that goldfish impression he was pulling off just a second ago.

"Come on, relax. It's just porn. You think I've never seen people have sex before?" Javier was pretty sure that Yuzuru's face had reached yet another level on the red-scale. "You want me to leave?" he asked calmly as he approached the bed. He sounded sincere. It was fun teasing him, but he was ready to give him an out. "It's not a problem. How long do you need? An hour or so?"

"No, you... um... no, no, you don't..." Yuzuru had found his voice again. Actual speaking was still a bit of a problem, though. "You must not leave. It's your room too."

Javier tilted his head a bit. The smile on his face changed just in the slightest way, but for some reason it made Yuzuru blush even more furiously. "If I stay," he said quietly and in a voice that might very well have come straight out of that video, "do I get to watch with you?"

Yuzuru swallowed so hard, his Adam's apple made a nervous hop like it had never done before. He took a deep breath and forced himself to straighten his back and get his face under control again. He needed to stop acting like some ridiculous teenager who'd gotten caught with his pants down. Although, thankfully, his pants were still very much up. The idea that Javier could've walked in on him while he was... "You really want to watch?" he suddenly asked, questioning his own sanity as to why he would even consider this. "Maybe you don't like it." Yeah, that was definitely the most pressing issue at hand right now.

Javier shrugged and put on his everyday smile. The casual one. The one that could still short-circuit an electric power plant and leave thousands of people in total darkness, his bright smile remaining the only source of light. "Hard to tell. I haven't seen much yet."

Yuzuru could feel how his eyebrows attempted to wander upwards, but he forced every single muscle in his face to relax. "Okay. Whatever," he said, mimicking Javier's shrug. He was intent on looking like this didn't affect him at all. Because it totally didn't. And Javier was right, it was just porn. It wasn't like he was the first man in history to watch it. He shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Not in front of him. And yet, despite everything – he was. Especially in front of him.

Javier kicked off his shoes and walked to the edge of the bed. "So," he smirked and lightly nudged Yuzuru's foot with his knee, "Japanese gay porn, huh? That's what you're into?" Yuzuru leaned his head to the side and looked at him like the question should answer itself. A little smile flashed over Javier's lips. "Yeah. Forget I asked."

Yuzuru sort of rolled his eyes, one shoulder twitching like it was supposed to be another hint of a shrug. Good job, that kind of reaction would make him look way more confident. He put the laptop down on the bed between them while Javier got comfortable to Yuzuru's left, also leaning with his back against the wall. Yuzuru hesitated for a moment, but then he flipped the lid open again. He regretted it instantly. The video had automatically paused when the laptop had gotten slammed shut. What popped up now was a picture of the skinny guy still going down on the other one, which didn't come as much of a surprise. But unfortunately it was shown from a seriously weird angle and included a rather detailed close-up of his bouncy balls. Yuzuru wrinkled his nose. He preferred his porn prettier.

"Who's gonna get fucked tonight?"

Yuzuru abruptly turned his head. "What?"

Javier smirked and nodded towards the screen. "Those guys."

If real human beings weren't lacking this ability, then Yuzuru's head would now have exploded into a million pieces, leaving him with nothing but smoke coming out of his neck. "Um... this one, I think," he answered and pointed at the skinny guy. "I'm not sure."

"You haven't seen this before? Well then. First time for both of us." Javier winked at him as he hit the key to restart the video, causing a deep and urgent groan to come out of the speakers. He'd been wondering why Yuzuru hadn't bothered to turn down the volume. It wasn't like one could hear it all across the floor, but he'd imagined Yuzuru would be a little more discrete in a hotel. The least he could've done was use one of his billion earphones.

Yuzuru's eyes were back on the screen. He tried to ignore that Javier was still blatantly staring at him from the side. Or that he now moved so far over, their bodies almost touched. Or that he was here at all. In his mind this wasn't exactly a group activity. He really would've preferred to do this without anybody watching. Or better yet, without anybody knowing. There was a reason why people always denied watching this kind of thing. He tried to concentrate on the screen, and thankfully Javier had redirected his attention to the movie as well. The skinny guy was really going to town there. He worked that cock in his mouth like it held the secret recipe for world peace and it was his job to suck it out of there. It didn't hurt that he looked like he very much enjoyed going on this mission, and the other guy was nice enough to let everybody know how much he agreed with this attitude. Maybe they should turn down the volume. Even for porn those noises were pretty pornesque. It took forever until the bulky guy pulled him off of his cock. Yuzuru didn't even know how he'd managed to keep him on there that long. He was pretty sure he himself would've lost control like 10 minutes ago. But gaining more stamina was on his perpetual to-do list anyway. 

"Cute butt," Javier mumbled when the skinny guy finally got freed from his briefs. Yuzuru had almost forgotten that he was still sitting beside him. He couldn't help but agree, though, because that ass was definitely at the very top of the cute-spectrum. The bulky guy didn't go down on him right away but instead went back to his chest. It didn't take a mind reader to figure out that those guy's nipples were like magic sex buttons, and now he was teasing both of them with his mouth and his fingers, educing sounds of such lewdness, it almost made the speakers explode. "Damn, he's gonna make him come just from sucking his nipples, isn't he?" Javier said under his breath, and Yuzuru really wanted to ask if he was considering a second career as a porn commentator, stating the bloody obvious while interrupting the enjoyment of the viewer. But he did have a point. And when the bulky guy finally moved further south and gave that throbbing cock a good long lick, Javier and Yuzuru both felt the other one shudder a little. 

What followed was unfortunately less impressive. For a professional porn actor that guy pretty much sucked at giving head. Someone with a cock in his mouth really shouldn't appear so utterly bored. But as sleep-inducing as that performance looked from the outside, at least inside his mouth he must've been doing something right. Because the skinny guy squirmed like crazy, buried his hands in the pillow, squeezed one eye shut and made all sorts of quiet, whimpery noises that were either a sign of pleasure or proof of the Porn Oscar he would surely win one day. Yuzuru suddenly felt a deep appreciation for the wide training pants he was wearing. He looked over to Javier, wondering how long it would take for those jeans to get really uncomfortable. It sure looked like they were both enjoying the movie so far. His glance didn't go unnoticed. "Turned on already?" Javier asked, smiling at the fact that Yuzuru instantly blushed again when their eyes met. "Don't tell me I'm the only one with a boner." Yuzuru diverted his eyes back to the screen when Javier stared at his lap. Those pants weren't nearly wide enough to not answer the question without words.

When they looked back at the screen, the skinny guy already had a finger in his butt and the other one continued with his half-ass attempt at a blowjob. The skinny guy still seemed to enjoy it well enough, though. And hearing him moan and gasp for air, watching him squirm while he ran his hands all over his body, rubbing his hard nipples again and again before he grabbed the other guy's hair and crudely thrust into his mouth – at least that part was still plenty hot. It was almost a pity how little time they spent on this. But after a brief intermission for applying more lube to all the necessary body parts, they quickly moved on to the main act. The skinny guy turned around and got on all fours, spreading his legs and curving his back just perfectly. The other one grabbed him with both hands and pulled his butt cheeks apart, presenting his ass to the camera that lovingly captured the scene in all its glorious details. The bulky guy moved behind him and shoved a finger back up his ass, fiercely thrusting into him until the skinny guy moaned something that sounded almost like a complaint. The first finger got joined by a second one, both being pushed in until the knuckles forcefully stopped their descent. The bulky guy made some contortions he didn't even look capable of, now additionally working on the skinny guys balls, sucking on them like they were delicious hard candy. If only he'd shown this much eagerness for that blowjob earlier.

"What did he say?" Javier asked when even more Japanese babbling oozed from the skinny guy's lips.

"Get on with it."

"That was a whole lot more than just _get on with it_."

If his head got any hotter, his face would probably just melt off at some point. "Put your giant dick in my ass and fuck me already."

Yuzuru couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud. On the other hand, it wasn't like he didn't agree with the sentiment. The bulky guy finally had mercy on all of them and lined up with the body in front of him. The tip of his cock had barely made contact when it already completely disappeared inside that ass in one swift motion, forcing a slightly tortured moan out of the skinny guy. 

"So... have you done that before?" Javier asked almost casually, briefly glancing to the side. Yuzuru shook his head, eyes still fixed on the screen, watching how the skinny guy sunk down on his forearms as that sizeable cock reappeared from inside his ass. "Never top or never bottom?"

"Never both," he answered real quickly.

"But you have..."

"I told you. Not a virgin. Shut up." 

His brush-off came with a rather impolite hand gesture, so Javier did shut up. The sounds from the speaker became a lot less agonized. After invading the other body so harshly at first, the bulky guy now eased up on him. He grabbed him by the hips as he pulled out and then carefully thrust back into him, setting a slow but steady rhythm, giving him time to adapt before he gradually picked up the pace again. Yuzuru held his breath for a second and swallowed hard again. He felt the muscles in his belly perform the funniest convulsions, causing a shiver that centered in this abdomen and then spread to his toes and the tip of his hair. He watched the two naked bodies moving in sync, fingers keenly pressing into flesh, movements getting faster, harder, he heard voices turning louder, more urgent and pleading and begging for another touch. He was so tempted to steal a glance of his seatmate. Just one. Just real quick. But then he realized that he could already see a reflection of Javier on the screen, and it seemed like he was looking back at him. The bulky guy leaned forward and let his big hands glide over the other one's back, then reach around him and started rubbing his nipples again. The skinny guy instantly dropped his head, another rapturous moan flowing out of him, but his groaning got interrupted by the sound of Yuzuru's breathing. He'd exhaled so loudly through his mouth, it nearly startled him. He pressed his lips together, tried to breath only through his nose. That would surely do the trick. Although, not really, because even now his noise level didn't exactly decrease. It didn't help that he was still staring at the picture of the skinny guy getting humped into oblivion, his body quivering and shaking, his moans spreading through the room, Javier's face a constant shadow over the scene. From the corner of his eye he saw Javier turning his head and then leaning over to him. 

"What was the plan, huh?" he said quietly. "Did you just want to watch the movie?" When Yuzuru turned towards him, their faces were a mere hand's width apart. "Or did you want to do something about that?" Javier gave a slight nod downwards and Yuzuru's eyes followed his gaze. Only now did he see that his own hand had already ended up between his thighs, doing who knows what without him even realizing. He glanced back at the screen. The skinny guy's face was pressed into the mattress, the strained look on his face replaced by sheer delight as the other guy kept pounding into him, the sound of naked skin slapping against each other being even more obscene than any noise that came from their mouths. Yuzuru's head twitched a bit as another shiver ran through his body. "Go ahead. Touch yourself," Javier whispered, still looking at him from the side while Yuzuru's eyes were fixed on the screen. His hand unwittingly rubbed over his groin, giving his growing erection the attention it demanded and deserved. "Not like that. Take it out." Javier audibly licked his lips and moved even closer. Yuzuru barely dared to turn his face to dart another glance at him. "Come on, last time I saw it was three hours ago in the locker room," Javier smirked. "And you don't want to come in your pants, do you?"

There was no arguing this point. Yuzuru finally looked to the side, his face barely one breath away from Javier's as he pulled his pants over his ass. An exhilarated smile took over Javier's features as he looked down to watch Yuzuru slip one hand under the waistband, already stroking himself underneath before he fully released his cock. Yuzuru's eyes wandered back to the computer, his stare piercing the screen as he watched how the skinny guy got fucked every which way. He still had his lips pressed together and labored, irregular puffs came out of his nose, his chest heaving erratically. He closed his eyes and dove into the darkness, the pictures in his mind taking over while he still heard the moans from the speaker, and then he felt Javier's breath on his cheek. "Want me to help?" he whispered into his ear. Yuzuru turned his head and looked at him, his eyes unsteadily wandering over Javier's face. He was in no state to answer. He bit his lower lip, tried to hold his gaze for long enough and gave him a quick nod. He knew he'd understand. Javier put one hand under his shirt and pushed it up. Yuzuru's lips opened for the inevitable moan that Javier caused by pinching one of his nipples. He muttered something in Japanese, and that was more than enough encouragement. Javier rubbed that nipple even harder between his fingers and then leaned down to put his lips over the other one. He tried his best not to get in the way while Yuzuru was still busy stroking himself. Javier sneaked a peak from time to time, looked down to watch Yuzuru's hand quickly move up and down his cock while Javier was still fondling his chest and sucking on one nipple, Yuzuru's other hand by now buried deep in his hair and holding him close. Suddenly Yuzuru's moans got quieter, more wailing at the same time, and then he gasped more words in Japanese. Javier didn't understand him, but when the first spurt of cum hit his cheek, the translation was pretty much done. 

He kissed a few more random spots on Yuzuru's chest while his body still trembled lightly, riding out the last waves of his orgasm. Javier gave that hard little nipple one last lick. Just for good measure. And because he knew it would made Yuzuru shudder again. He glanced at the trail of cum that ran along Yuzuru's stomach and then looked at the hand that still slowly stroked up and down that marvelous cock. He was really tempted to move over and let his tongue replace the thumb that gently rubbed over the head, making Yuzuru's fading sighs sound even sweeter. But instead he grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and wiped his cheek clean, as well as Yuzuru's belly and hand. He dropped the wadded tissue on the floor and turned towards Yuzuru again. The second he did, he already got grabbed by the neck and pulled over. They opened their lips and fell into a kiss so deep and urgent, they both lost their breath for a second. "Took you long enough to kiss me hello," Javier inserted quickly before he laid one hand under Yuzuru's chin and repeated the kiss.

"That wasn't the plan," Yuzuru said with a cheeky laugh.

"Totally your fault. You brought the porn."

"To watch it alone."

"Well that is just selfish," Javier smirked and lightly pinched his cheek. Yuzuru's face was still flushed due to his recent physical activity, and yet it looked like he was again blushing a bit. "You could've just kicked me out. You were the one who wanted to wait with sex."

"Because our first kiss happened only three weeks ago."

"I have you directly under my nose for hours every day. You can't blame a man for getting impatient after a couple of years." Javier put more little kisses onto his lips, already feeling the smile that formed on them. The sex noises from the computer had long turned into some kind of background jingle that came with the main menu, but neither one of them had noticed. "We didn't catch the end of your movie."

"I think I know how it ends," Yuzuru replied with a giggle while pulling his pants back up and his shirt back down.

"If you don't want to watch it again," Javier smirked and pointed very indiscreetly to his lap, "we could always just act it out."

Yuzuru let his hand glide down the inside of Javier's thigh, and with one swift move he was already palming the bulge in his pants. "You want that I do something from the movie?"

Javier was admittedly taken by surprise. "If you don't mind." 

"What did you like? What should I try?"

"I'll leave that entirely up to you." He tried to sound nondescript, but that tremble in his voice was about as inconspicuous as a zebra on an ice floe. "If... you really want to."

Yuzuru had already unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He took Javier's face between his hands and put another kiss on his lips, long, determined, and answer enough. He pushed Javier down to lie on his back and then quickly set the laptop down on the floor. He might need some wiggle room here. Javier had just enough time to push the jeans below his ass before Yuzuru was already kneeling over his legs. He knew that this wasn't much of a brain-decision, and he still wasn't certain if this thing with Javier was yet ready for the sex-phase. But he knew for sure that he himself was more than ready for this. "I might be a bit rusty," he purred, rubbing his index finger over the wet spot on the fabric before he freed Javier's erection from the cramped confines of his briefs. "But blowjobs still look like fun." Yuzuru glanced down at his hand that was wrapped around Javier's hard cock. His slender fingers looked so girlish against it, and for the second time today he wondered how one wouldn't gag when trying to take even half of that in. But one step at a time. 

While Javier was still babbling on about something, he leaned down and put a wet, noisy kiss on the tip of his cock. Javier's last word ended abruptly and with a moan, but certainly not with any sign of protest. Yuzuru let his tongue circle around the head, taking in the tang of precum with a sound that came pretty close to relish. He knew that he was out of practice, so he wouldn't try anything stupid. And the way Javier's body reacted to the simplest touch, how he already spouted bits of Spanish, gasping Yuzuru's name in between, it was fairly obvious that this wouldn't take too long. When Yuzuru sneaked one hand between his thighs and cradled his balls, Javier clenched the sheet in his fists and made some seriously questionable noises. He didn't get much more coherent when Yuzuru started stroking his length while taking the tip in his mouth, just as far as he knew that he could handle. He tried to use his tongue as best as he could while he let that slick cock glide in and out of his mouth. What he lacked in depth, he made up for with enthusiasm, and so he was now the one to suck on that cock like it was the end of days and this the only way to save the world. Javier sounded like he'd given up on his dream of becoming a porn commentator and was now straight out opting for porn actor. 

Yuzuru felt a hand on top of his head, pushing him down ever so slightly. The amount of throbbing cock in his mouth was a little too much to handle, so he pulled off to catch his breath. He swept Javier's hands aside, not harshly, but determined enough to get his point across. He tilted his head, Javier's erection brushing against his cheek, and looked up at him with a tantalizing smirk. He went down to the base of his cock, kissed and sucked on every part of his shaft until he'd gotten back to the tip. He kept looking at Javier as he wrapped one hand around his cock and slapped it against his tongue before he took it back in his mouth with the most indecent slurping noise. That sight and sound were more than enough to have Javier's body give up completely. His head dropped back as he buried his hands in the pillow, his abs contracting fitfully under his heavy breathing. Yuzuru picked up the pace, stroked him a little quicker and sucked a little harder until Javier suddenly fell quiet and his hips jerked up before he came into Yuzuru's mouth with a long, salacious moan. A little warning would've been nice, but Yuzuru managed. He swallowed most of it and reacted with little more than a slight cough. Javier glanced down at him before his head fell back onto the pillow. He reached down, cupped Yuzuru's cheek and was just about to apologize, but his words got interrupted by his own groan as Yuzuru's tongue ran up his length once more. His tongue did that twirling motion again, really slowly, and he sucked on the head in an almost soothing manner. Yuzuru had never met a cock that wasn't appreciative of a little tender afterglow. And as brief as this had been, it really had been fun, so he wanted to give proper thanks. He took pride in the fact that he could be polite to any dick, not just the metaphorical ones. 

"So you've done that before, huh?" Javier still sounded a bit wheezy.

Yuzuru wiped his mouth before he moved up. "Told you," he smirked, his face hovering over Javier's and their noses brushing against each other, "not a virgin."

"I promise I won't ask again." He wrapped both arms around him and pulled him close for a kiss. Yuzuru's body sunk down willingly. He suddenly felt so heavy and lazy, he didn't even care that he must've laid almost all his weight on Javier. Their mouths touched, their lips opened, but it wasn't the feverish hormones-all-over kind of kiss like it had been before. It was soft and slow and different, but by no means any less exciting. Javier croaked a bit when they broke the kiss. "Uh, I always forget how weird that tastes."

Yuzuru raised his eyebrows. "I taste weird?"

"Hell no. Kissing you tastes like licking a rainbow. But since you were just nice enough to suck me off..." He suddenly forgot how that sentence was supposed to end when Yuzuru averted his eyes and smacked his lips, very quietly and with that innocent, playful look on his face.

"I think I like it. Maybe I'll have that again sometime."

Javier laughed with him and caressed his cheek, his thumb tracing the outlines of his smile. "You okay with this? I didn't mean to push you."

"You didn't. I could've said no, but I wanted this." He leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Why did you even come back so early?" 

"I ditched the others. I got tired of them arguing about restaurants, so I just went to the supermarket and grabbed a couple of sandwiches. I got you some too."

"You bought me dinner?"

"You don't want it?"

"Sure I want it." Yuzuru pressed a little tighter against him and let his lips brush over Javier's jawline. "I'm just thinking about another way to say _thank you_ ," he whispered in his ear and felt the body underneath him lightly tremble with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I literally wrote porn. Yes, I know I'll go to hell for this. No, I don't know how this happened. It just did ^_^


End file.
